Amnesia is so Embarrassing!
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: [takes place after the manga] The Usui family was a typical household until sunlight starts to burn Karin. Then, despite all of his efforts to keep Karin's past a secret, Kenta is forced to explain who and what his wife really is after a near-fatal accident. How will Kanon take the news, and what do Karin's newfound abilities mean for her family and the vampire race?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I recently finished _Chibi Vampire/Karin_ and was browsing the fics, but couldn't find many that picked up after the manga that I liked. Maybe I wasn't looking at the right stories, but until I do I'm going to work on my own just so there's a little more variety.

Yes, I know that the manga and anime ended quite a while ago so there won't be as many people checking Amnesia is so Embarrassing! out, so here's my plan - chapters will be posted as long as I see that people are reading AisE on my stats, and an update will occur within two weeks if anyone reviews/faves/follows. That way, sooner or later, AisE will be completed. :) C'mon, its a good deal because its hard to write if no one is leaving feedback or reading.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Chibi Vampire/Karin_ or its characters, just this story idea.

* * *

Kenta quietly laid by Karin's side for a few moments, enjoying the way their bodies fit together after several years of cuddling in the same bed, before carefully scooting just far enough away to stretch without disturbing her. He checked the clock sitting on the bookshelf by the curtained window. 6:38 a.m. The dirty blonde smiled to himself since he could relax for a good twenty minutes before he needed to get up and prepare for his classes.

Oh, and make sure that Kanon was up in time for her own school schedule. At least it was Thursday so Kenta and Karin didn't have to get up even earlier than usual because of their daughter insisting that she needed to go to the homework-checking club. Kanon was very smart in some subjects but struggled a little in others so, despite the odd hours, the homework-checking club was a great way for her to make sure her assignments were completed properly if her parents couldn't help her.

"Mmmn... Kenta...?"

"I'm right here." Kenta hummed as Karin sighed and buried her face in his chest. "We still have some time."

"Kaay." Karin looked up at him with half-opened eyes and smiled softly. "Maybe not - Kanon's up."

Kenta listened. "How can you..." he trailed off as he heard quick footsteps padding down the hallway toward the kitchen. Even though Karin was no longer recognized as a vampire she obviously wasn't human - her hearing and night vision were amazing, and if one looked closely they would see that her ears were slightly pointed.

6:57 a.m.

"I'm going to go ahead and get up." Kenta stretched again before slipping out from under the covers and grabbing a fresh school uniform from his half of the closet. "Want me to open the window?"

Karin frowned a bit. "Nuu."

The dirty blonde chuckled a little but only pushed back the curtains a little so he had enough light to find his way to the bathroom.

"Ahh...!"

Kenta turned to see his wife rubbing her wrist. "Did you sleep on it wrong?"

"I hope that's all I did; I'm working extra at Julian today." Karin stretched and winced a little as her right arm passed through the sliver of light coming through the window on its way to the space above her head.

Kenta nodded. "Kanon and I'll make dinner tonight then."

"You don't have to -"

"I want to do something for you since you always make bento boxes for us." There was no way Karin wouldn't let him prepare dinner now since he had a good point.

True to form, Karin agreed to the arrangement and got dressed after Kenta left the bathroom, joining her family in the brightly lit kitchen for a quick breakfast before sending them on their way with schoolbags and bentos in hand.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

_"Mister Kenta-san, would you mind coming to pick up Karin-san? She passed out a little while ago."_

"She what?!" the dirty blonde's exclamation drew a few looks but no one questioned him because the call came in the middle of a passing period. Kenta was extremely glad that he'd forgotten to put his cell phone on vibrate or he'd never have noticed it going off.

_"She's not hurt - one of the kitchen staff caught her - but she doesn't look well."_

"I'll come over right away. Thank you for calling."

Kenta had no idea how Julian's manager could deal with his and Karin's somewhat erratic schedules but he was grateful that the older man kept them employed and let them help out whenever he needed some extra hands. The dirty blonde left the college campus as quickly as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Karin noticed was how comforting the darkness was - the last thing she'd seen was the sun glaring through a window and directly into her eyes as she crossed Julian's kitchen to pick up an order for one of the diners... No! She tried to sit up and yelped in surprise when something soft but damp slipped over her eyes and nose.

"Karin, it's just a wet rag. You're burning up and I thought it would help."

"I... I am?" the former vampire started when the rag was removed, revealing Kenta's very concerned face. "Uhh, then why's everything making me itch like I have a bad sunburn?"

Kenta leaned over her to reach the lamp on his nightstand. "Let me turn on the light and see if you did get burned - it may be some weird side effect of heatstroke."

Karin nodded but was unable to speak because her eyes had suddenly locked onto the vein pulsing just a little faster than normal on the side of his neck. Her husband must be pretty worked up because of her accident...maybe, if she could bi-

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!"

The couple gaped at the large, dark burns appearing wherever the light from the lamp touched Karin's skin until Karin started flailing her arms around out of sheer terror and knocked the lamp to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"I don't know, but I'll try to find out." Kenta gently pulled his now sniffling wife into a hug. "And before you ask...yes, I'll still love you no matter what happens."

"Kenta...thank you."

Although the dirty blonde seemed focused solely on making sure Karin was all right his mind was in a whirl. Why was Karin's skin burned when it was exposed to any kind of light, and what had caused her to pass out at Julian?

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Anju Maaka had noticed Karin's accident at work (thanks to the bats she used to watch over her sister) but wasn't able to focus on it due to a more pressing problem - a problem taking the shape of the much older male vampire that was attempting to court her. She'd been unable to do anything except watch Kenta look after his wife since the sunlight forced her to stay indoors, but then came the primping and pampering that always came before a potential mate arrived. Why couldn't her parents find a bachelor that wasn't at least twice as old as she was? She'd be a widow within ten years and then the whole process would begin again, except that she'd be stuck in her late husband's formal parlor instead of her parents'.

"Miss Maaka-san, at least consider-"

The silver-haired girl cut him off with a tried wave of her hand. "You haven't said anything that's new to me. Leave now before I help you."

Startled and a bit miffed, the potential suitor quickly rose and left the room.

"Aaaand _cut!_" Boogie cackled as soon as the door had slammed shut. "What a windbag! He would have gone on forever if you hadn't done something, Anju!"

"I know."

"...its Karin, isn't it?"

Anju frowned at the blue-haired doll. "Yes. She fell while working and I'd like to know if she's all right as soon as possible."

"Even though you'll get in trouble if your pa-" Boogie's mouth was squeezed shut just as Calera Maaka strode into the room with a dark expression on her face. Anju knew the rest of her family was uncomfortable with the way that she used her 'special talent,' but also that they'd be furious if they knew that she was taking counsel from the possessed dolls.

"Yes, mother?"

Calera's expression softened slightly into what could almost be described as disappointment. "Why are you being so picky, Anju? Your father and I can only ask so many vampires before word gets out that you're being uncooperative."

"I'm not being uncooperative, I'm just more interested in someone who is closer to my age."

_"And loves you as much as Kenta loves Karin." _Boogie's voice whispered at the fringes of Anju's consciousness until she shifted her grip from his mouth to his neck. He was the only one who really knew that the youngest Maaka was jealous of the happiness that Karin had found when she'd gotten to know Kenta and loved to remind Anju that even the youngest of her suitors lacked that key requirement.

Calera gave Anju her usual speech about 'needing to play her very important role in the survival of the vampire race' and 'doing some searching on her own if she wanted more say in who could see her' before leaving in a huff, most likely to complain to Henry.

As soon as her mother was gone Anju jumped up from her chair and ran outside, cloaking herself and Boogie with bats so they could fly through the city unnoticed. It was nearly dawn but she could make a quick run by Karin and Kenta's house while looking for food.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

_Day 526: Japan - 35th day_

_Maybe my parents' stories have some credibility - I just caught sight of a silver-haired girl wearing a black Lolita dress (no really, that's what it looks like - I'm not a pervert! (Why did I write that when no one besides me is going to read this?)) flying by, but concealed from the humans by a cloud of bats. She's powerful; I could barely see through her cover, but there was enough to prove that she's not a reflection of someone inside the cafe with me. Maybe she's a descendant of some of the vampires that were driven out of Europe? More investigation tomorrow - I'm tired and need to stay awake enough to remember how to thank my waitress and pay for the meal. (Yen are kind of confusing to use still. Maybe the waitress would help me if I don't mess up my pronunciation.)_

* * *

**A/N:** Since the general consensus was more, I decided to go ahead and hint at a character that I'm going to bring in later in the story as well as lengthen this chapter. I wasn't expecting to get reviews so quickly - thank you!

And thanks for reading chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay, Anju?" Boogie asked.

"Yes."

"Reeally?"

"Boogie." Anju shushed the doll so her human target wouldn't notice her presence. Kenta was doing a good job of caring for Karin, as expected, so she'd gone ahead and done a little hunting before the sun came up.

Someone had been watching her, though. She was sure of it - the first time hadn't been as noticeable because she'd been in a more crowded part of the city, but as she'd ventured further away from civilization the same feeling returned for a few minutes.

_"There."_

Anju quickly checked to see where the bat that had spoken to her was looking before whirling to face...nothing.

"Who was it?"

"I think...another vampire."

"You'd know if it was, or your parents would've sensed them and warned them to get lost."

_"But this one was different somehow."_ Anju almost said as she placed the possessed doll in a nearby tree. "Forget it, Boogie-kun. I'm hungry and time is running out. Stay here."

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Kanon looked around as she walked through the front door of her family's home, groceries in one hand while she felt her way along the wall with the other. she really wanted to turn on a light switch or open a window, but she didn't want to hurt Karin on accident like she had the day before.

...

_The youngest Usui had quickly let her friends know she was skipping soccer club because she was needed at home before racing through the school and off of campus, not even thinking about riding the bus home until she had to collapse on a bench about a block from her street. Two minutes and a long drink from her water bottle later, she was off again. _

_ "Mom?! Dad?!" Her hand instinctively reached for the light switch so she didn't trip over a step on her way to the living room but a sudden yelp of pain made her stop cold. She looked over at her mother just in time to see a charred black patch appear on Karin's already lobster-red arm._

_ Kenta slammed his hand down on the light switch, plunging the room into darkness again. "Kanon, your mom's caught a condition that results in her getting burned if she's exposed to light of any kind. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to make do with no lights in the house until we're able to figure out what's wrong with her. In the meantime, would you mind helping out by doing some off the chores that we won't be able to do?"_

_ The youngest Usui was stunned. She knew that school would keep her from doing everything her parents needed help with but there was nothing wrong with trying, right? "I can do my best," she found herself saying. "I'll even try to get all of my homework done early so I can spend a day helping our family adjust to living like this."_

_ "Kaanon! Thank you! I'm so proud of you for doing such a big favor!" Karin hugged her daughter tightly despite the pain from her burns rubbing against fabric. _

_..._

Kanon had been true to her word about finishing her homework early, so her parents had allowed to skip school to help Karin while her dad went to classes and worked. Even though Kenta - now a manager at a moving company - didn't have to work as many hours as he used to, he still had to keep his grades up. The Usuis' daughter didn't mind helping out at all now (she knew how much her dad loved her mom) but the new rule about not letting any light into the house was a little problematic for her. What kind of sickness did Karin have?

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen! Did you find everything we needed at the store?"

"I did. Thanks for letting me help you make dinner," Kanon suddenly yelped as she missed a step and fell.

Karin darted out of the kitchen and easily caught her daughter and the groceries before anything was damaged. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little breathless. I wish I could have just a little..."

"Saying 'light' won't burn me." Karin smiled a little but there was a touch of sadness in it. "I'm feeling better already. Now, let's make some donburi!"

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Once lunchtime came around, Kenta devoured his bento faster than usual. He needed plenty of time to get to a place he hadn't been to in a long time and back. Shoving the now empty bento box into his backpack, the dirty blonde got to the bus stop just in time to hop inside one of the vehicles before it drove off. he checked his pocket for the envelope again - it was still there; he could feel the comforting weight of several sheets of paper that explained why he was contacting a certain group of...people again and the peculiar condition that Karin had developed.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is up a little later than I wanted, but I finished it as soon as I could - it's the time of year when students batten down the hatches in preparation for finals.

A big thank you to those who gave me feedback after chapter 2! Please continue to read and enjoy the story~

Thanks for reading~

* * *

Owata: Your English is good, and your review made me smile :) I won't let this story die - I know how annoying finding a good story that's killed by lack of reviews is, so I promise to never leave my fics unfinished.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 527: Japan - 36th day (I think)_

_I didn't think they'd catch me this fast - I was even Shielded so they shouldn't have been able to tell what I am. The lolicon must have told whoever she lived with - I'm sure one of her bats saw me - no, I'm not a creeper even though I did follow her a little - because the vampire who captured me was awfully quick about taking me to his nest. I wonder what they're (the two older adults) want with me; I'm just sitting here wai_

"Hey, give that back!" The young man reached for the journal but Ren pushed him back to the ground and summoned some bats to re-bind the other's legs and arms together.

"I don't think so." The vampire casually turned the moleskine journal over in his hands, examining it for anything interesting, before flipping through the pages. Ren Maaka frowned a little when he saw that the entire thing was written in English - he'd never taken that language seriously during the short time he'd spent at a human school, but he did recognize a few of the words. I, me, they, what, am, the...lolicon... "Writing something a little risqué?"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like it was!"

Calera Maaka came back into the spare bedroom that was acting as a cell for the person her son found. "What's going on now, Ren?"

"He won't talk, but I caught him writing in this. Here, dad."

Henry, who had followed his wife into the room, caught the journal easily. "What is it..." He asked as he flipped through it, frowning on occasion. "...Sil-vee-you Van-deer-wolf?"

"It's Silviu Van Derwolfe - 'wolfe' said as 'volfe' - and that's my journal, so give it back!"

Henry Maaka couldn't help but smile a little as he dropped the journal by the young man's feet. "See? Telling me who you were wasn't so hard."

"Not until you tell us who you are and what you're doing here." Calera glared at Silviu until she realized what her husband had done. "Henry!"

"We need to show him that we're willing to treat him well if he cooperates!"

"Mother, Father, Kenta's here about big sister. And welcome back, big brother." Anju walked into the room as if she owned the place, not even looking at Silviu when he gave a small gasp in recognition and surprise.

_"So the loli- she lives here, and this is her family. But who is this 'Kenta' and her big sister? More family, perhaps?"_

Calera nodded. "We'll be down in a minute, Anju. Our 'guest' is still choosing to be uncooperative."

Silviu frowned but said nothing.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Kenta didn't sit down even after Anju left the room to find her parents - he was so nervous that it was hard for him to not start pacing in agitation. What if something happened to Karin and he wasn't there to make sure that their daughter and the paramedics remembered her condition? What if, what if what if...

"Hello, Kenta." Henry greeted the human as he came down the stairs. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but Karin's the one that I'm worried about."

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Kanon smiled at her mom, who was curled up under a blanket on the couch, fast asleep. They'd had a nice lunch of donburi, with chocolate ice cream for dessert, and had started watching _Star Wars_ (with subtitles on, of course) before Karin decided she needed to take a nap. The timing was perfect. Kanon wanted to surprise her parents with dinner since Karin's condition had put a lot of stress on everyone.

The youngest Usui quietly stood up and tiptoed into the kitchen, checking to make sure she had all of the ingredients needed for onigiri and salad. They would be easy enough for her to make.

After wiping off the counter with a wet rag, Kanon retrieved a cutting board, a bowl, a large knife, lettuce, and tomatoes. "Hmm..." Then she remembered how Kenta liked a few carrots tossed in and got a couple of big, fat ones from the fridge. Carefully picking the knife up, Kanon sliced up the ingredients and mixed them together in the bowl.

"The carrots don't look the same as mama's... Ohh." She laughed to herself as she realized that the bright orange veggies needed to be sliced as well. At least that was the only problem with her salad, and pretty easy to fix.

Or so she thought.

"Damnit!" Kanon hissed without thinking, blinking back frustrated tears, then quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Karin was still asleep and hadn't heard her. "Carrots are horrible to slice!" She threw the rest of the carrot away before taking the knife to the sink and thoroughly washing it. It had been a clean cut but her finger still bled a lot even though the wound was pretty shallow. "Now, where were the Band-Aids?"

_-Embarrassment!-*'

"Damnit!"

A groggy Karin wondered where in the world her daughter had learned that word when a delicious smell suddenly flooded her nose with a sweet but coppery scent... She found herself practically drooling. What was Kanon making for dinner? Karin had to find out. With a stealthiness she never knew she possessed, Karin slipped off of the couch and crept to the kitchen only to find her daughter wrapping a bandage around a finger.

"Don't...!"

"Mama?!"

* * *

**A/N:** A cliffhanger! Surprise! You'll see if what you think happened is correct in Chapter 5~

Thanks for reading~

* * *

Owata: Lol, you knew Kenta was meeting the Maakas before I posted this, yes? I wonder if I'll surprise you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kanon... I'm so sorry," Karin hid her face in her hands. Hopefully her daughter hadn't seen the fangs poking out of her gums - how did she know that she had fangs, anyway? "I have no idea what came over me..."

Before she knew it her daughter was hugging her tightly. "It's okay, mama. You're sick. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I know you'll look after things while I'm asleep since you're already making dinner."

Kanon faked a happy chuckle. "It was supposed to be a surprise and a thank-you for you and dad since you've let me help out."

"How sweet~! I have such a good little girl! Kenta will love it!"

"Thanks!" The younger Usui felt a lot better about herself as she gave her mom a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Now go rest." She shooed Karin out of the room before leaning heavily against a wall, trembling slightly. Something was definitely wrong - she could've sworn she saw _fangs_ sliding out of her mom's gums before her parent quickly slapped the Band-Aid over the cut on her finger and covered the elongated incisors. "Maybe dad will know what's going on. He's already late." She realized as she looked at the clock.

Quickly recovering her wits, Kanon went back to finishing dinner.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Kenta got off the bus about a block from his home, figuring that finishing the trip on foot would be good stress relief. He'd stayed at the Maaka mansion even after he should've returned to class, trying to help them figure out what was going on with Karin without success until Anju suggested that her older sister may be finally turning into a vampire. The poor girl's idea had been immediately shot down by Ren but Henry and Calera hesitated to deny that it was a possibility. From what Kenta had described on paper and in person, Karin was showing all the signs of a vampire in the process of becoming a true creature of the night. They'd warned Kenta to be extra careful in case his wife was still partial to her old blood preference, as well as to keep an eye on Karin in case she went through some of the same changes soon.

Therefore, the Maakas' logic was really why he was traveling on foot.

"Karin? Kanon? I'm home," the dirty-blonde called softly as he opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Dad!"

"Kanon! Watch where you're waving that knife!" Kenta managed as he carefully moved the sharp blade away from his neck before hugging his daughter. "Sorry I'm late, I was helping a friend."

"It's okay, I made dinner for everyone! If you haven' t eaten yet..."

Just the mention of food made Kenta's stomach growl hungrily. "I'm in. Is Karin going to join us?"

"She's asleep, but she wanted to."

"All right, I'll wake her up while you set the table. Does that sound fair?"

Karin beamed. "Yes, daddy! I'll go do it right now!"

Kenta chuckled a little at his daughter's enthusiasm and energy, so much like Karin's and Sophia's...now there was a name he hadn't recalled in a while. He wondered why he was thinking of the first pushuke as he strode to his and Karin's room. Maybe it was because some part of him wanted to see if she knew what was going on with Karin.

"Karin?"

"Mmn...?" the dirty blonde's wife stirred a little, her nose twitching as if she was about to sneeze.

"Want to wake up? It's dinnertime."

"Dinner..."

Kenta waited until Karin opened her eyes before nodding. "Yeah. Kanon said you wanted to try and eat with us."

"Okay," Karin smiled and rubbed her eyes a little, blushing cutely even though Kenta couldn't see it in the dark. "Pick me up?"

Now how could he say no? Kenta carefully scooped Karin up in his arms, careful to make sure that she had her arms wrapped around his neck securely before standing upright.

"Thanks... I'm still sleepy."

"No problem."

But it could actually be a problem - Anju had mentioned that Karin's sleep schedule could completely flip if she was adapting to a nighttime lifestyle. It was only 7:30 too...

An almost-forgotten but familiar pair of pricks on his neck told Kenta all he needed to know and more. He gasped but one of Karin's hands quickly covered his mouth so he settled for sitting down before blood loss caused him to collapse.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Beads of sweat rolled off the tip of Silviu's nose as he focused all of his energy on loosening the bats that bound him. "Just...a...little...m-more... Ah-!" he gasped as he gave one final twist and yanked his arms and legs free, the black mass of bats holding the shape of his bonds for a few more seconds before scattering. It had been a long time since he'd even attempted to control bats, never mind break someone else's control over them, but his recent triumph gave him confidence. If he could quickly find an escape route, he'd be out of the manor and on the streets before the bats could alert their owner - the sunlight still stung, but he had just enough human blood in his veins to prevent being burned to a crisp.

...

The Maakas must be sleeping pretty soundly - they had been up rather late trying to interrogate him, and he'd heard them going to bed after Kenta left, so he'd be fine unless the sun was already setting.

Silviu was getting frustrated though. Every window was too boarded up for even his almost- vampire strength to bust through, and he got turned around enough that he didn't recognize where he'd already-

"A staircase?! Finally!" He snuck down the stairs as quickly as possible and was about to bust out the front door when he was suddenly tacked from behind by a very compact but strong force.

They didn't even bother to turn him over, deciding to sit (or stand) on his back and gloat. "Ohohohh~ thought you could get away that easily, huh? It's a good thing that I woke up when I did!"

"...Mama?" Silviu blanched when he heard Henry Maaka's half-yawn from the direction of the staircase. He'd been taken down by an old woman?!

"Well who else would it be, darling!?" Elda Maaka frowned, the height gained by standing on Silviu's back making her even more imposing than normal.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this chapter is reaally close to my 2-week deadline, but I was taking finals and didn't have a lot of time to set it up in a way that satisfied me. I feel like it turned out pretty well though.

For those of you almost done or finally out of school, have a great summer!

Thanks for reading~

* * *

xXimmortalXx: Me too, but it was too good to not write. :)

protossmaster1: Thanks. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Owata: Lol, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. You've been pretty much spot-on so far so it'll be interesting to see what you think of chapter 6.

the real fionna the human: There will be a lot more. Thank you for the support!

kitsunelover300: That explaining should actually come up within the next couple of chapters. And my take on how the Psyche works will definitely be...interesting. Hope you stick around to see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Karin closed her eyes in pleasure, relishing the thick, rich, metallic liquid flooding her mouth and filling her stomach. She managed a small hum and pressed herself against Kenta's torso, rubbing his back to let him know she still had control over herself, that she wouldn't take too much.

_"Mom..."_

"I'm Karin, silly." Karin pulled away enough to softly murmur in Kenta's ear before gently licking the blood that continued to gently dribble from her husband's neck. She felt perfectly calm and content even though she could tell she'd taken more than she should've...how strange. Why should she feel concern for the amount of blood that she took from a human?

"Mom- Daddy?!"

Kanon stared at the scene before her in shock. Her own mother was crouched over her daddy's neck, drinking... She almost hurled at the thought but focused on keeping ahold of her cell phone in case she needed to call for help. "What did you do to daddy...?" she heard herself ask, but her voice sounded muted and far away.

"I'm... Oh God, Kanon...! Sweetie, I can explai-"

"No you can't! You have no idea what you just did, I could tell! G-Get away from me!" Karin had quickly collected herself and started toward her daughter but Kanon's words made her pause.

"Then Kenta can tell us when he wakes up! You want to see if he knows anything as much as I do, right?!"

"So you were lying about knowing what was wrong with you..." Kanon kept moving backward and nearly yelped when she found the front door with a shoulder. "You...You tell daddy what you did to him and then have him call me - I'm... I'm leaving! Don't follow me, you _monster!_"

"Kanon!"

Kanon shrieked in fear and bolted outside before her mother could get close enough to grab her, gripping her cell phone so tightly that she could feel the plastic shift under her fingers. It was still light enough that Karin couldn't chase after her, which was comforting, but now she had to figure out how to get to Mrs. Maki's before dark.

Wait...Karin would immediately go to Mrs. Maki's because she knew that Kanon would run there first. And there was always the chance that Mrs. Maki or her husband would call Karin even if she made them promise not to - Mrs. Maki and Karin had been best friends since forever, after all. Maybe she should go to one of her school friend's houses instead.

"Oomph!"

"..."

Kanon shook her head a little and looked up at the pale, blonde-haired girl in an old-fashioned dress with a matching parasol that she kept open over her head. She looked like a living china doll, but was certainly much sturdier - she'd barely wobbled when Kanon ran into her. And she looked strangely familiar...

"You're Kanon Usui?"

"Yes, but how do you know my-"

"Your father, Kenta Usui, told me. I know about your mother's condition because he asked me to help your family." That wasn't really true but Anju didn't feel like a little lying would be a bad thing.

"I don't want to go back... Mama...she...she..."

"Then come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."

Not knowing what else to do, Kanon took the tiny hand that was outstretched towards her and let herself be pulled up off the pavement. If daddy trusted this strange little girl with private information, then it would most likely be in her best interest to listen to her.

...

"An abandoned shrine?"

The girl nodded. "Believe it or not, this is one of the safest places in the city. Your father used to live here with your grandmother as well."

"Really?" Kanon looked around but the shrine showed no signs of someone else living in it recently. Maybe that had been before her parents were married.

Her parents...

Anju looked back at Kanon as she started to sniffle. "What exactly were you running from, by the way?" She already knew - thanks to her bats - but she had heard that talking about one's problems with another made them seem easier to deal with.

"...Mama..."

Everything came out in a rush, along with fresh streams of tears. Karin's sickness, the dinner incident (which was actually new to Anju) and Kanon looking for her parents when Kenta hadn't come down to dinner.

Anju awkwardly patted Kanon's shoulder as she listened and waited to speak her piece. Her niece wasn't going to like what she was planning on doing but it had to be done in order for her and Karin to understand what was going on. "Kanon, I must bring your parents here as well; we all have a lot of explaining to do."

"Please, no...!"

"Anju."

Kanon suddenly pulled her back from the entryway. "Miss Anju, please don't! I don't want to face them after what happened...and after what I said to mama..." she added softly.

"You said what you did out of ignorance, and I refuse to explain the same thing several times to different people. Bi- Your mother won't harm anyone here since I'll be around."

"...Okay then..."

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Elda grinned when Henry couldn't come up with a decent comeback. "Just fill me in and I won't wake up the whole house."

"Too late."

"...Oh, you're still here, Calera?"

Henry's wife frowned. "Of course."

"Good for you then."

Silviu wondered if he could use the family feud to his advantage but quickly lost that train of thought when Elda stepped off of him, pulled him up by his collar so they were eye-to-eye...and sniffed him. He may have taken her actions an entirely different way if she'd actually looked like she was old enough to have grandchildren, but since Elda appeared to be in her late teens he found himself blushing.

"Whaaaaa-oomph!" Silviu hit the ground hard but managed to scramble backward out of reach. "The hell?! Did my cologne wear off or offend you or something?!"

"How does something like you exist?! Henry, you bad, bad boy!" Elda smacked her very alarmed son's shoulder while an equally surprised Calera looked on. "Well, I shouldn't have expected you two to be able to tell exactly what he is, but still!"

"But mama..." Henry sniffled.

"No buts! We need to find out how that hybrid - where'd he go?"

As soon as the Maakas were distracted Silviu had made his escape out the front door and into the twilight-lit city beyond. Maybe he'd be able to get back to his hotel room and gather his few possessions before finding a new place to lie low until the Maakas figured out how to track him down. The other vampire hybrid with the big, curly pigtails and round glasses that he'd met while traveling across the Chinese mainland had said the vampires in Japan were pretty unusual and knew about hybrids, after all. That was why she was leaving, and it was all she'd said on the matter. Of course he then fed on her and erased her memories of him - the memory trick was a good one and something he'd always wanted to do since he saw his stepbrother use it, but it took a lot of energy.

"Ohohohohh~! There he is! I'm cooming for yoouu, little hybrid~!"

Silviu nearly had a heart attack but managed to pick up the pace. Now he had to lose the crazy old lady and her family.

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Kenta woke to the sound of muffled sobs and the extra warmth from somebody lying beside him. He was now lying down on something soft instead of slumped against a wall as well. "Ka...rin...?"

The surface that he was lying on shifted a little as the person lying beside him jumped in surprise. "Kenta... Kenta, I'm sorry! Uwaah, I'm so sorry!"

"Can't...breathe..."

Karin loosened her hold on her husband so her arms were simply draped around him but continued to cry into her shoulder. "She called m-me a monster..."

"Who?"

"Kanon... A-And then s-she left..."

The dirty-blonde held the now fully-fledged vampire close, not quite sure what to say. "I'll talk to her when you've calmed down and she's come back, okay?"

"...Okay..."

Great. Not only did he nearly die from blood loss, but Karin had become a true vampire and their daughter knew that Karin reeally liked blood. Kenta had a lot of explaining to do...

_Knock, knock._

"ANSWER IT! NO, I'LL GET IT - IT COULD BE OUR KANON!"

"Oww..." Kenta pulled himself off of the floor and shakily rose to his feet. Apparently vampires came with super strength as well.

The dirty-blonde rushed to the front door as quickly as he could only to find Anju and Karin staring at each other in surprise. "Oh, hello, Anju."

"Hello, Kenta."

Karin paled. "Her...name is..."

"Karin, it's all right, she's just a friend."

"But I know her! I know I do! Who are you?!"

Anju's expression softened and her eyes seemed to get a little moist at the corners. "I can't tell you that yet. Kenta, catch her when she falls."

Kenta was about to question why when Anju suddenly flung up her arm and used one of the bats in her sleeve to knock Karin unconscious.

"I apologize, but she could go mad if she remembers me before big brother gives her back her memories. Kanon is all right - she is at the shrine you stayed at for a time, and we all should go there. I will call big brother and have him meet us there as well."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so glad I didn't update yesterday - I sat down at my laptop this morning and typed like a crazy person. Chapter 7 may even be up by Friday if I'm lucky.

By the way, did anyone catch the references to a couple of characters from the manga and anime? One's named since she's in both but the other isn't. They may show up later but if they don't they've at least been mentioned for funsies.

Thanks for reading~

* * *

Owata: I have plans for Silviu...no SilviuXElda though (although that would be fun to write). Why he's in Japan and more on how the Maakas didn't sense him will be brought up in later chapters. :)

xXimmortalXx: Agreed! -shivers at some of the other writing styles- I did find a couple of decent fics starring Anju though.

protossmaster: Thanks! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write but I'll keep going until I get to the end I have in mind.

Maxamilliono: Thank you! It's good to know that more readers are enjoying this fic and looking forward to future chapters.

the real fionna the human: You're welcome. I need to watch the anime to see if an idea for a future chapter will work, but I loved the manga until I read the ending.


	7. Chapter 7

Ren stayed in his room until he was sure that the rest of his family had left before sauntering downstairs. He had no interest in seeing his grandmother and ending up in an awkward conversation about his new family anytime soon - Bridget was wanting him to come home so he could take care of Rei after she had their second baby.

On second thought, maybe six months with his grandmother would be better than spending the same amount of time with a hormonal wife.

As if on cue, the cell phone in his pocket started to vibrate. Ren automatically flinched before remembering that only two people had his new number.

"Big brother, Karin needs her memories back."

"Why?"

"Kenta and I were correct - she's a true vampire. She can be one of us now."

Ren sighed in relief. Now he had an excuse for Bridget and Rei if they managed to find him. "It would be nice to have that clumsy, noisy sister of ours back, wouldn't it."

The noise Anju made was soft, but clearly a small sniffle.

"Where did you take them?"

"The temple we allowed the Usuis to use for a time. Kenta's better now but Karin is still unconscious. Little niece is scared, but I told her that she needed to stay with her parents if she wanted answers."

Ren nodded, then remembered that Anju wouldn't be able to see the motion. "What happened?"

"Meet me outside and I'll explain."

_-Embarrassment!-*'

_Day ?: Japan - ?th day _

_Ugggh, I'll pull out my calendar and figure out the dates later. Later being as soon as I'm sure I escaped the crazy old (but young-looking) Elda Maaka. She can tell I'm a hybrid - the other hybrid I met in China was right about these Japanese vampires being unusual. I wish I'd pushed her more when it came to whether they knew if there was a psyche in the area as well. My mom said that those descended directly from the original psyche would be much more powerful then her, so if I find one I should be able t _

"Why do you guys happen to catch me every time I update my journal?!"

"I don't know, but the thing must hold valuable information if you take time to write in it as often as possible," Elda grinned as she flipped the pages back and forth. "Western books look so weird to me now..."

Silviu blanched and strained against Henry and Calera's arms even more. "You can read it?!"

"Of course I can. I know quite a few languages."

This was not good at all. Silviu had tried to write in that journal every day since the last of his family passed away, and the first four pages contained a carefully written summary of who he was and what his newfound goals were now that he was completely uprooted from his ancestral home. If an ordinary human found and read it they'd think he was an aspiring writer, but if a vampire or anyone with knowledge of vampires picked it up...

He watched Elda's expression turn from triumph to solemn to absolutely unreadable as she took in the detailed summary of the past two years of his life.

"Mama...?" Henry tentatively asked after at least five minutes of silence.

"There are still vampires left in Europe?"

"What?!"

Silviu shook his head, knowing exactly where the eldest Maaka was in his journal. "Not many, but there are plenty of hybrids like me wandering around. We're called dhampirs where I come from, actually. That's why I started searching for a psyche."

"A psyche?" Calera asked.

"Oh wait, you call it a pushuke...I think. These day-walking vampires that can make other vampires."

"..."

Silviu couldn't help but grin at the stunned silence. "You know one?! Great! All I want is-"

"She doesn't exist anymore!" Henry cut Silviu off just as Elda slapped Silviu with the journal. Calera hissed angrily and gripped Silviu's arm so tightly that he thought it was going to break, then held his head up with her free hand so Elda could hit him again. "And they can't directly make other vampires!"

"Yes...they can! Ow! Let me explain!"

"If I hear one more thing about pushukes I'll kill you! They _don't_ exist anymore, and they _don't _make other vampires!"

"Oh yes they do, which is why we have to kill the dhampir...and now you! Hand him and his journal over and I'll consider having your throats slit instead of stuffing you with silver bullets!"

All eyes turned to the three black-clad, hat-wearing figures standing in the doorway, guns cocked and ready to fire. They were clearly vampire hunters even though their uniforms had been modified a little from what the vampires' books depicted.

"The name's Silviu Van Derwolfe! Stop calling me 'the dhampir!' How're you going to be able to tell me and another hybrid apart if you call both of us 'the dhampir!?'"

"Weeeeeell, practice makes perfect, dhampir!" the leader laughed. "The same sort of practice that helps us follow you so effortlessly now!"

The intensity of the Maakas' glares could've incinerated Silviu. "THEY WERE FOLLOWING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE - I THOUGHT I LOST THEM! I'M SORRY!"

_-Embarrassment!-*'

Ren shook his head in disbelief. "All right, let's get this over with," he sighed as he strode into the shrine and looked for Karin. Since the building wasn't very big the task was quickly completed; he found his sister lying in Kenta's arms near the back wall.

"Kenta."

"Ren." Kenta nodded and offered a polite smile, which wasn't returned. "It's been a while. You're doing well, I guess?"

"It has been, and I am. Go sit with your kid while I see to Karin." The vampire gently took Karin and set her on the ground before kneeling beside her, placing a hand that was emanating a strange yellow-green glow over her face.

"What's he doing?" Kanon asked Kenta when her dad chose to sit beside her.

"Giving Karin her memories back, I think."

"Her memories?"

"Yeah. You could say that she had a bad case of amnesia and forgot almost everything about her past. Her family did it to protect her, but now that she's changed she can remember everything again."

"You let them do that to her?!"

"I didn't even know they were going to do it until they asked me to take Karin in since she'd be pretty much homeless."

"And he did a good job of taking care of big sister for us," Anju appeared on Kanon's other side, her face as expressionless as usual.

"...Big sister?"

The pale-haired girl nodded as Ren walked over, then looked up at him. "how is she?"

"She'll be awake pretty soon but I'm leaving before she does."

"But big bro-"

"You know she won't be too thrilled to see me." Anju thought she saw a hint of regret in Ren's eyes as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and held a button down to use speed dial. "I will let mom and dad know she's coming around though."

_Riiing._

_ Riiing._

_ Riiing._

_ Riiing._

_ Riii- Moshi moshi, this is Henry Maaka's phone. I'm sorry that I can't talk to you now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"_

_ Beep~_

Ren and Anju looked at each other and frowned. Getting their father's answering machine was a rare occurrence. Maybe Ren just happened to call when Henry was talking to someone about the next vampire meeting?

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked the pair.

"Nothing yet. Big brother will try to reach papa again."

Ren nodded and waited a couple of minutes before redialing.

_Riiing._

_ Riiing._

"I guess it's pretty unusual for my...grandpa to not answer his phone?" Kanon still couldn't believe that she had a grandfather, an aunt that looked about her age, or an uncle that obviously could care less about her family, but the idea of having more relatives was starting to grow on her.

"Yes. Not very many people have his contact information."

Ren suddenly held up a hand for silence, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Who is this?" He paused for a moment before pulling the cell phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker. "You're on speaker, not like anyone but me is here to hear you."

_"Good,"_ a man's voice with a foreign accent chuckled.

"What do you want?"

_"The pushuke."_

Kanon looked around and opened her mouth to ask what the pushuke was but Kenta shook his head in warning.

"The pushuke is gone."

_"The pushuke is anything but. And I want her in two days, or the vampire adults in my 'care' will be left in the sun to burn. Understand...Ren? It is Ren, yes? I'm relying on caller ID."_

"It is." Ren rolled his eyes. "How do I know that you're really holding vampires captive?"

The voice was muted for a moment before a gunshot suddenly burst through the phone's tiny speaker, followed by a loud yelp.

_"Henry, don't be such a crybaby!"_

_ "But they almost shot my foot!"_

_ "Uggh, Ren, don't worry about us - I'll take matters into my own hands and - hey!"_

_ "...Good enough for you?"_

Ren growled.

_"I'm guessing it is then. We are at the pretty shabby hotel about two blocks south of the airport, got it?"_

"Yes." The vague description was just enough to go by.

_"Then Karl Loft, vampire hunter, signing off!"_

There was a crunching noise, and then a silence momentarily broken by a dial tone before Ren ended the call. Even Kanon had been able to tell that it was the sound of Henry Maaka's phone being crushed under a heavy boot.

* * *

**A/N: **Sunday update...uggh...but we have vampire hunters, guys! They were my favorite part of writing this chapter (besides Ren's family issues) because it means that fight scenes are coming. And Karin will be back by the next chapter, as well as at least one plot twist that I'm looking forward to.

Thanks for reading~

* * *

xXimmmortalXx: I wanted to freak Kenta out a little since he definitely wouldn't have been able to do it.

Owata: I figured you would for some reason. '.' -coughcrystalballcough- Lol. I think I know the reaction face that you're trying to use, so it's all good.


End file.
